


Euphoria

by LLReid



Series: Written In The Stars [3]
Category: Love & Legends (Visual Novel), Queen of Thieves (Voltage Visual Novel)
Genre: Everyone is high, F/F, Found family because I’m gay, Gen, I got drunk and wrote a fanfic, Multi, Netflixing and Chilling done right, Other, The Gilded Poppy, and don’t know how to write straight people, dyslexic writer, everyone is drunk, literally none of these people are straight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 18:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21450406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLReid/pseuds/LLReid
Summary: A super short one shot where certain stoned members of the Gilded Poppy geek out whilst watching a Netflix special about a girl who disappeared in Chicago. Nikolai is having absolutely none of their shit.
Relationships: Helena Klein/Athena Spencer, Helena Klein/Main Character, Vivienne Tang/Katerina Leyva, Vivienne Tang/Main Character
Series: Written In The Stars [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608745
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Euphoria

“What’re you three watching?,” Vivienne asked, whilst peeling off her soaking wet rain coat. Katerina, Jett, and Zoe were sprawled out on the living room floor with a plethora of unhealthy snack food strewn across the coffee table. All three of them were gaping at the expensive TV, wide eyed and looking rather shell shocked at the documentary they were glued to.

“It’s a Netflix special about the disappearance of Athena Spencer,” Katerina replied. 

“Who?,” Nikolai asked. He was hovering in the doorway with his cup of tea in his hands, looking absolutely bewildered by the mess but holding his tongue.

“That girl who disappeared in the middle of Chicago a few years ago!,” Zoe said, her words were barely audible and her mouth was full of pizza. “You know, the one who literally got struck by lightning and then completely vanished off of any CCTV cameras and then reappeared with Helen Kay a few days after she supposedly died, only to disappear again. Then her best friend went missing, too. Shit’s wild.”

“My theory is that she and Athena killed the best friend. Athena faked her disappearance and Helen faked her death, they’ve got to be using fake IDs somewhere,” Jett said.

“But that doesn’t explain how that barista guy who knew Helen better than anyone said that the woman with Athena definitely wasn’t her. Or how Athena literally disappeared from the CCTV tapes after being hit by lightning,” Katerina breathed. “Everyone who knew Athena said that she wouldn’t have hurt a fly. Killing her best friend and going on the run seems like a bit of a stretch, if you ask me.”

“The CIA and MI5 might be behind it...the whole thing reeks of MKULTRA,” Jett shrugged, “but the most likely scenario is that she and Helen killed the best friend and then ran.”

“But they haven’t been spotted anywhere in the world since they were last witnessed at a Starbucks in Los Angeles like six years ago. How do you explain them completely vanishing?”

“It’s not easy by any means but it can be done if you’re determined enough.”

“This girl had a severe case of ADHD and millennial internet addiction, do you really think she’d have the constitution to go completely off-grid?! Hell no. I’m thinking they fell into a time loop,” Zoe said.

“Nah...it was obviously aliens,” Katerina said. “They were clearly abducted.”

“Time travelling aliens,” said Jett. “Boom.”

“Seems legit,” Katerina nodded.

Jett snorted, playfully punching Katerina’s shoulder. “You coming with me to the Area 51 raid so we can test our theory and free Athena and Helen?”

“Bitch, the fuck? Of course I’m coming with you.”

“No one is going anywhere,” sighed Nikolai. 

“Exactly how much marijuana and alcohol have you children consumed in the two hours that we have been gone?,” Vivienne chuckled. She sat down on the floor beside Katerina and leaned in to kiss her on the lips, tasting the vodka she had been drinking lingering on her mouth.

“Too much, evidently,” Nikolai grumbled. “Leon was supposed to be supervising them...and where is Remy?!”

“He said he could taste sounds and got freaked out, I think he’s under your bed,” Katerina shrugged.

“Of course he is. Why would he not be?!,” sighed Nikolai.

“There’s no such thing as too much pot, Niko,” Zoe slurred. “It’s a plant, so it’s technically healthy.”

Katerina giggled hysterically at absolutely nothing, and Vivienne bit down on her bottom lip to keep from laughing at her. “It’s a vegetable. Oh! It could be a fruit!”

“My darling, your unleashed mind is truly something special.”

Nikolai cursed below his breath in Russian as he sat down in his favourite chair, looking as bewildered as he always did whenever anyone was high or in any way intoxicated. “Jett, you’ve had enough vodka. Drink water.”

“But—“

“Now.”

“Yes, daddy,” Jett smirked.

“What would it take to get you to sedate him with that lipstick of yours?,” Nikolai asked.

“Oh, hush.” Vivienne laughed, lightly. “Allow them to enjoy themselves for once and yell at them tomorrow morning. The world will not fall apart if we pause for a moment.”


End file.
